Today, casinos are more than just places for playing wagering games. In addition to providing live and computerized wagering games, casinos also manage restaurants, hotels, variety entertainment, shopping centers, etc. To entice new customers and ensure loyalty of existing customers, casinos need to constantly offer the most entertaining and exciting wagering game machines, features, enhancements, and experiences. Marketing offers attract new players and customers and secure customer loyalty, while promoting the casino's services.
Traditionally, casinos have modeled and distributed marketing offers based, in part, on redemption statistics of previous marketing offers, analysis of historical marketing offer redemption data, trends based on the historical marketing offer redemption data, and assumptions about the trends and analyses. For example, historical marketing offer redemption analysis may entail determining how many marketing offers were distributed, how many of the previous marketing offers were redeemed, total monetary value of the redeemed marketing offers, what percentage of marketing offer budget was utilized, etc.
Depending on the distribution mode (e.g., print-based marketing offers, email-based marketing offers, etc.), the time between the distribution of the marketing offer and the analysis of redeemed marketing offers can vary from days to weeks, or even months.